Field of the Invention
Throughout the aisles of present day retail merchandising establishments such as drug, hardware and variety stores, supermarkets and the notions sections of department stores, a great variety of small, inexpensive goods is kept on display for ready visibility and removal by customers. These items are often "carded", i.e., individually mounted on small rectangular pieces of paperboard, frequently under a transparent plastic "bubble", and are hung in quantities from metal hooks outstanding in large numbers from some conveniently located vertical surface such as a wall or partition or the curved surface of a "tower" freestanding on the floor or, in shorter form, set on a counter. Each hook has a long shank extending right-angularly out from the wall or other support and a short terminal foot downturned from the distal end of the shank and seated in a pocket or notch formed in or on the wall. A considerable number of generally identical cards, each formed with a hook-receiving perforation, are hung in horizontal stack arrangement on each shank.
In order to afford versatility in accommodating numerous different arrangements of hook placement suited to cards of a wide range of sizes, the best prior art mounts the hook feet in peg strips which can be fastened to the wall or other supporting surface and which provide a plurality of laterally spaced notches or holes for seating the hook feet at selected spacings.